


Love Sick

by vixensheart



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Potion/Spell, Sort Of, beast boy catches feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: Beast Boy gets whacked with a magic potion, and starts to feel a little...weird. Especially around Raven.





	Love Sick

Beast Boy’s paws pounded at the pavement. A growl ripped out of his throat as he ran, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his prey. Mad Mod sprinted ahead of him, fishing in his pockets and chucking a variety of bombs and trinkets at the green lion in an attempt to shake him. Unfortunately for him, Beast Boy was determined to complete his hunt.

“You’ll never catch me, you beast!”

A snarl rumbled in Beast Boy’s throat, and he surged forward and closed the gap. His claws unsheathed, and he sprang forward, a roar breaking free. Time seemed to slow as Mad Mod turned, desperately flinging a large, glass flask at him that shattered against his chest on impact. A strange, pink liquid splashed all over him before immediately dissipating into a rather noxious gas, that made Beast Boy fumble and fall into a bout of coughing.

He felt like his body was on fire.

Beast Boy scrubbed desperately at his eyes and face as he coughed and wheezed. Everything burned. His eyes, his nose, his mouth, his muscles; it was both bizarre and terrifying. He almost feared he was dying, when a pair of slender and firm hands grabbed his shoulders. Immediately, the incessant burning ceased, and Beast Boy shivered as though cold. He looked up, blinking as Raven entered his line of sight.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth, gawking at her. He felt like he was noticing her for the first time. Her marble grey skin looked as smooth as velvet, her eyes like pools of lavender. He wanted to kiss her, all over.

The realization made him flush brightly, and he clamped his mouth shut.

“Beast Boy?” Raven prodded. “Are you deaf?”

“N-no…” he stammered. He was hyper aware of her touch, and how he wanted to grab her hands and pull her close, kissing her like there was no tomorrow…

Beast Boy shook himself, scrambling to his feet. What on earth was he thinking? This was Raven! His friend! The girl he squabbled with constantly! Why the hell was he suddenly wanting to tear her clothes off?

An even darker blush burned at his cheeks. _Uh oh._

Raven seemed to pick up on it as well; her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. She stepped back, giving him space. Beast Boy was unable to look away, his face seemingly developing a permanent blush.

“Beast Boy! Where’d Mad Mod go?”

Robin’s voice managed to tear into the haze that had somehow settled over him. Beast Boy shook his head and met gazes with the Titan leader. “Uh, I dunno. He hit me with some kind of liquidy-gas stuff. It felt like my face was gonna melt off!”

“Liquidy-gas stuff?” Cyborg echoed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Beast Boy shrugged. “I dunno! The stuff was liquidy when it hit me and then poof! It was a gas!” He waved his arms as he spoke, only to hug them against himself when he finished his rant. Beast Boy felt a prickly all over, and he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, or if it had to do with Raven being so close.

“He’s right,” Raven said. “I saw it right as it happened.” Her voice was ladened with concern, though Beast Boy could detect a hint of strain trembling beneath the surface. He cursed inwardly, trying, and failing, to reign in on his rapidly evolving emotions.

“Is that what the pink stuff is on your uniform?” Starfire asked, reaching forward to brush the caked on residue away. Raven held out an arm, barring her from making contact.

“We shouldn’t touch it. At least, not until we know what it is.”

Beast Boy was prone to agree, but all he could focus on was Raven’s arm and how close it was. Without even thinking, he reached out and clasped her wrist, flashing his most charming grin at the baffled empath. “Hey there, good lookin’.”

All he got in response were four very confused and mildly concerned gazes. Raven gently pried herself free from his grasp, a mask of impassiveness settling over her features. “We should probably get you home,” she murmured.

“I agree,” Robin said. “We should probably get you checked out, just in case there was anything in those chemicals.”

Beast Boy nodded, not really hearing what was said. Instead, his gaze was focused on Raven’s legs, and how long and smooth they were. He was led to the T-car by someone; not Raven, unfortunately. Somewhere in his mind he figured that was a good thing, but that thought was small and insignificant compared to the rest of him that for whatever reason or another, just couldn’t get enough.

The resulting car ride was utter torture. Beast Boy was tossed into the middle, like usual, and as a result, was seated next to Raven. He felt like he was suffocating; the car was hot, his collar was too tight, and his pants were quickly following suit.

It was as embarrassing as it was terrifying.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He was vaguely aware of Raven’s stiff posture as he slouched forward and sat on his hands, squirming to get comfortable. It wasn’t happening. He tried to shut his brain off, or to at least divert his attention to something else, but that wasn’t working either. He tried thinking of old ladies in bikinis, or at least, trying to let his increasingly erotic thoughts unleash themselves on someone else.

That didn’t work either.

Beast Boy was certain that he was panting by the time they finally arrived at the tower. He scrambled out after Starfire and allowed Cyborg to steer him towards the med bay to be evaluated. Beast Boy breathed a little easier now that he was away from Raven’s sweet natural scent, but his symptoms unfortunately didn’t vanish.

“Okay, B, let’s get you-” Cyborg stopped abruptly, forcing Beast Boy to stop and blink. His robotic friend’s exasperated stare was fixed on him, and Beast Boy raised a brow.

“What?”

“Really, Grass Stain?” With a sigh, Cyborg gestured to Beast Boy’s lower half. He glanced down at himself, only to drop his hands in front of his privates and blush furiously. “S-sorry,” he stammered. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

“Just go cool yourself off.” He swiped a swab out of a metal container and swabbed at Beast Boy’s uniform “I’m gonna run some tests on this stuff while you’re…showering.”

Beast Boy ducked his head and scurried off to the shower.

_**~#~#~#~** _

There was undeniably something wrong with him.

Beast Boy had managed to get himself under control for the time being, but that didn’t stop him from feeling all hot and bothered. Constantly. Images of a naked empath were not far from his mind, and no amount of exercise, video games, or even porn, could distract him. It didn’t help that he seemed to be running a fever either. Cyborg had nearly had a heart attack upon taking his temperature, it was so high. He’d even forced Beast Boy to take a trip to the ER, only for the doctors there to puzzle about it for a good ten hours.

There was nothing physically wrong with him, aside from the incredibly high temperature and the constant arousal. His vitals were stable, and continued to be, thanks to Cyborg’s almost hourly evaluations. Still, Robin had decided to bench him until further notice. Everyone was worried about him; Beast Boy could smell it. Everyone stank of it to high heavens whenever they were around him.

Well, everyone except Raven.

Then again, Beast Boy didn’t know how she smelled as of late. The past few days she’d maintained her distance, for better or worse. So it was a bit of a surprise when she strode into the common room while he was there, clearing her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“I think I have an idea of what’s wrong with Beast Boy.”

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all shared concerned glances and congregated to the couch. Beast Boy barely noticed, his stare fixated on Raven. He wanted to kiss her so bad. _Why_ did he want to kiss her so bad?

“What is it, Raven?” Robin asked.

“I think it’s a potion.”

“A potion?” Cyborg said. “Don’t you think that’s stretching it?”

She shrugged. The motion fascinated Beast Boy, and he bit back a whine.

“You couldn’t find any known chemicals in the mixture. And nothing else is known to make people act like that.” Raven gestured to Beast Boy, who squirmed in his seat. Dammit, why did she have to be so hot? The thought was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but believe it to be true. Much to his chagrin.

Robin frowned. “Why would Mad Mod have a potion?”

Raven shrugged again. “I don’t know. But we need to figure out where he got it.” Her voice was husky, and Beast Boy found himself wondering what it would sound like if she were in his bed…

“Friend Raven, what type of potion do you believe it is that’s hurting Beast Boy?” Starfire asked. Raven grimaced, breaking her impassive facade.

“Some variant of a love potion, I assume. There’s no telling exactly what type unless we figure out who made it, though.”

Robin stood, crossing his arms. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go find Mad Mod.” He stalked off, Starfire and Raven following. Beast Boy stood, ready to follow the object of his focus until the ends of time. Cyborg stopped him though, his expression gentle.

“You should probably stay here, buddy.”

Beast Boy blinked, swaying in place.

“Maybe you can try and get some sleep,” Cyborg said. There was hints of his big brother tone there, and Beast Boy felt a little bad. He was driving his friends mad with worry, and here he was trying to go after Raven. Again. He forced himself to meet Cyborg’s gaze and shoot him a smile.

“Okay, maybe I’ll do that.”

Cyborg squeezed his shoulder and turned away, jogging to catch up with the rest of the team. Beast Boy watched him go, fidgeting like mad. He heaved a sigh at buried his face in his hands. Might as well watch some t.v. Beast Boy crawled onto the couch and hunted for the remote, turning on the flatscreen and settling in for a good relaxing cartoon marathon. Only, he couldn’t really focus on the show, as his mind kept drifting back to Raven, and he kept alternating between feeling hot and cold.

Beast Boy planted his face into a pillow, groaning into it.

_Why me?_ he thought miserably. _What did I do to deserve this?_

With a sigh, he flipped on the porn channel, trying desperately to get this itch out of his system. But every girl on the screen seemed to spontaneously morph purple hair and grey skin, no matter what he watched.

_**~#~#~#~** _

“It’s a what now?”

Raven sighed, massaging her temples. “A lust potion. It’s designed to make someone horny for whomever they come into contact first after using it.”

Beast Boy cocked his head, absorbing the information. The team had managed to track down Mad Mod, ‘ _convincing’_ him to reveal where he’d gotten the potion. It was given to him by an old witch somewhere south of Jump City. Raven had gone to speak with her to divulge the type of potion it was to a tee. Apparently, it was a lust potion, something Beast Boy didn’t even know existed. Then again, he didn’t know much about magic in the first place. That was what Raven was for.

“Okay, how do we fix it?”

“You have two options,” Raven said, her voice echoing as it carried across the room. She sat at the counter, as far away from Beast Boy as possible. He was still finding it difficult to converse, given that the very smell of her was nearly enough to give him an erection. But he was doing his best to power through it. After all, he really wanted this to stop.

“One; fall in love with someone else. That will at least dampen the potion’s effects enough to break the spell.” Raven paused, her brows furrowing. Though from distaste or concern, Beast Boy couldn’t tell.

“Two; have sex with me.”

Beast Boy gulped, suddenly dizzy. Her tone was matter of fact, but he could sense an undercurrent of apprehension. He didn’t blame her. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted things to turn out either. He felt all eyes on him, and Beast Boy remembered everyone else was in the room too. It was easy to forget with his head in such a fog. He flashed a cheeky grin, forcing a shrug. “Well, I guess I’ve gotta go on some dates,” he said. Starfire leaped from her seat and clapped her hands.

“Wonderful! I shall do the searching!” She sped off, muttering things about dates and cute girls. Beast Boy heaved a sigh, his gaze wandering back to Raven. The desire to pin her to the counter and take her there washed over him, and he dug his claws into the couch.

_Old ladies in bikinis, old ladies in bikinis…_ It didn’t help, of course, but he still chanted the mantra in his mind. Raven’s impassive expression seemed somewhat strained, and she excused herself from their presence. She vanished into the floor, leaving Beast Boy staring after her.

“Come on, let’s play a game,” Cyborg said. “Whoever wins gets to choose dinner.” The cybernetic teen tossed Beast Boy a remote, which he took gratefully. The two of them played their racing game, with Robin egging them on. Beast Boy lost, of course, his mind too unfocused to really do more than crash every five seconds. But Cyborg and Robin were gracious enough to not tease him about it, instead chattering and joking about anything and everything else.

The rest of the week was filled to the brim with dates.

Starfire had held no bars back. She’d set everything up from start to finish; who he was seeing, when they were going out, and where the date was to take place. There were so many that they starting blurring together, and each one ended in disaster. Beast Boy found that either he’d start hallucinating that the girls were Raven instead, or he couldn’t focus on them enough to really care. In fact, one night he’d forgotten his wallet, and had gotten ice cream sloshed onto his head as a result.

After the seventh date in a row, Beast Boy flopped onto the couch and sighed, feeling more miserable than he had this whole month. Why. Wasn’t. This. Working. He had an idea why, of course, but he hated the thought of it.

He really, _really_ wanted to have sex with Raven.

The worst part of this, was that it was really only the potion talking. He saw Raven as a friend, nothing more! So this unending desire to fuck her was really starting to mess with his head. At the very least, he was frustrated that he couldn’t just… _will_ these desires away. On the other hand, he wondered if maybe he was really starting to like her like that…

Beast Boy groaned. This sucked. This sucked so bad.

The sweet scent of lilacs permeated the air, making Beast Boy shiver. He sat up, his gaze meeting Raven’s from across the room. She looked ravishing, as usual. He could see a sliver of leg peeking out beneath her cloak, making him feel hot all over.

“We can’t keep living like this,” Raven said coolly. Beast Boy frowned.

“What do you mean, _we_?”

She glared flatly. “I’m an empath, remember?”

“So?”

“Your emotions haven’t been exactly quiet.”

Beast Boy ducked his head sheepishly. Now that he thought about it, he could smell a tinge of lust under Raven’s usual perfume, which wasn’t as natural as it usually was. He realized then how much he must have been affecting her. Especially since she’d felt the need to hide it.

“So what do we do?” he blurted. “I can’t even get a date! Let alone fall in love.” He his his face shamefully, feelings of worthlessness managing to swallow his lust temporarily. Who was he kidding? He was a green idiot. There wasn’t anyone who’d love him, why waste his time and heart?

“We could end it ourselves.”

Beast Boy jerked his head up and gulped. “Y-you mean…”

Raven hunched her shoulders, hugging herself defensively. “It’s only logical. It’s best to end it on our own terms, before things get worse.” Concern and resignation lined her voice. Despite her nervous posture, she held his gaze steadily. Beast Boy realized she must have been thinking about this for awhile. Despite his body’s immense desire for this, he felt himself balking.

“W-what if this doesn’t fix it? What if I’m stuck like this forever?” Beast Boy knew he was being ridiculous, but the fear was still very real. He didn’t want to live like a sex-crazed idiot for the rest of his life. He missed enjoying things, like food and sleep. Damn, did he miss sleep.

It wasn’t really easy to fall asleep while aroused. Especially when all his dreams centered around sex and he woke up with never ending morning wood.

“It will,” Raven said firmly. “That’s what the witch said, anyway. And if she lied, I’ll go throttle her personally.”

Beast Boy managed a snort. “I’ll join you on that,” he said. “I hate this.”

“So it’s a deal?”

He took a deep breath. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

Raven nodded, stepping forward. He stood, trembling, and let Raven approach him. She ran her hand up his arm, tugging him to her. Unable to resist any longer, Beast Boy kissed her. She tasted sweet, like honey. He relished in the kiss, deepening it.

At some point, they ended up in a bed. Beast Boy didn’t pay attention to whose it was; he was more focused on tearing Raven’s clothes off and kissing every inch of her skin. He peppered kisses across her jaw and down her neck, continuing down her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and moaned with pleasure as he drifted between her legs.

Time was suspended, frozen in an eternity of carnal bliss. Beast Boy was only aware of Raven; her skin, her scent, the way she cried out his name as he ravished her body. There was no thinking, no talking. Just him and her and the bedsheets.

Beast Boy growled at her touch. It was delicate and firm, trailing down his back and across his buttocks, making goosebumps blossom on his skin. He gasped as she kissed his jaw and neck, her teeth nipping him. His mouth found hers again, and he kissed her like he’d never kissed anybody.

His hands traveled to her thighs, slipping between them. She kissed him harder, gasping as he pleasured her.

It wasn’t until the slight tendrils of dawn began peeking through the curtains that they stopped, collapsing in a tangled heap beneath the covers.

_**~#~#~#~** _

Beast Boy awoke with a yawn. He blinked, momentarily baffled at his unfamiliar surroundings.

Oh. He was in Raven’s room.

The empath in question was curled up beside him, very, very much naked. Beast Boy blushed. So that wasn’t a dream. They’d really had sex.

_Damn_.

It was then that Beast Boy realized he no longer felt feverish. He took a deep breath, inhaling Raven’s sweet scent, and grinned when nothing happened. He was normal again. Beast Boy smiled down at the empath, marveling at how pretty she looked while asleep.

His smile faltered. Wait. What?

He had no time to process his thoughts, as Raven blinked awake. “Good morning,” she murmured, her voice gravelly with sleep. It was oddly cute, and Beast Boy felt even more confused. He wasn’t aroused; he felt satisfied. So why was he still thinking about how cute Raven was?

She slipped out from the covers, pulling her cloak up around her bare shoulders. “You should probably get some clothes on.”

Beast Boy nodded, reaching for his discarded underwear. He tugged them on quickly, oddly embarrassed despite their previous activities.

“How do you feel?” Raven asked. Beast Boy paused, shooting her a smile.

“I feel great. Thanks again, Rae.”

She nodded, pulling her cloak tightly around herself. “Of course.”

He hesitated, before darting over to her and pecking her on the cheek. “Thanks,” he muttered again, before fleeing the room, leaving a baffled empath behind him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally only posting this here because of the Great Tumblr Purge yipeeeee


End file.
